For Love of an Angel
by Ren421
Summary: Elricest, Ed and Al with other partners, my OC's: love them. Al is, of course, Ed's Angel, always was, always will be, forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **For Love of an Angel

**Fandom:** FMA

**Pairings:** Elricest

**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, yaoi

**Author's Notes:** Believe it or not, when I started writing this story, it was not only my very first FMA story, it was my first fanfiction. But as I wrote more and more FMA stories back in Tennessee, I added here and there to this. It remained only partially finished until now, when I have added a bit more and polished it up. Hopefully my muse will not fail me and this will not suffer any year long blocks. Heh.

**Disclaimer: **I neither own, not claim the fandom FMA, or any of its characters or settings, nor do I seek to any material gain. I only want to continue to be a review ho… boy oh boy! Or is that boy on boy?

**Summary: **From the moment Al entered into Ed's life on the day of his birth, he'd been his older brother's Angel. Now they have grown, and Al is till, and always will be, Ed's Angel.

Chapter One

In the Beginning

One could say that Edward and Alphonse Elric were meant for each other since the days they were born. The only two children born to Tricia and Hohenheim Elric, and other than the little girl down the road, Winry Rockbell, they lived alone in a little town called Resembool on the far eastern frontier. From the time that they were little boys, they were always together. In other families, there would be sibling rivalries and squabbles, and in many respects, this was true of the Elric household. But the only rivalries between the two boys were their way of making themselves look at each other. And the squabbles were their way of knocking the edges off so that in the future they would fit more seamlessly together. For Ed, from the moment their mother first held the newborn Alphonse in her arms, he thought there had never been a more perfect person in the world. As he watched his little brother grow, he was astonished time and again of the utter perfection in Al, his sweetness, his kindness, his gentleness. He yearned to protect and watch over his little brother, and he always did. As for Al, he had thought there never was a more beautiful person than Edward. There was something so utterly gorgeous about those golden feline eyes, that glorious sunshine hair, that tawny body, always in graceful and dynamic motion. And all that beauty rested over a core of solid steel. Ed was brash, he was heedless, he was thoughtless, he was rash. He was argumentative and hotheaded and usually irascible. But not with Al. With Al he was tender and gentle and soft as silk.

As for the Rockbell girl, Tricia would tease about which one of the boys would marry her. In her heart of hearts, she always thought it would be Ed, for he was the more outgoing of the two, but Ed had no interest in her other than friendship. Although this was normal for a young boy like Ed, it was something that would never change, even long after his body did. And Al… Al, in his soft and tender heart, knew almost from the beginning that he would never want anyone but… his brother. Long before any sexual drives plagued other growing children, Al would look at his brother and swallow dryly, filled with urges he couldn't understand. Ed, who always slept the sleep of the dead, never knew how many times Al hovered over him in the night, hesitantly reaching out to touch his velvety cheek, his satiny lips, the smooth warm flesh over wiry muscles. Would touch him and shiver, not comprehending what drove him to caress his brother in his sleep. Now, it never occurred to Ed to stroke his brother innocently in his sleep, for after all, he was always so busy, well… sleeping. But when Al would have a nightmare, always, unbeknownst to him, about danger befalling his beloved older brother, Ed, not Tricia, would be the first to reach him, to carry him into his own bed and softly stroke his honey blond hair until the shivering boy would nestle into his arms and fall back into a contented sleep. Then Ed would gloat over his sleeping brother, marvel at the perfection of his features, his body, his soul, and know he would always… ALWAYS… protect Al. As the years passed, Al spent more time in Ed's bed then his own. After the tragic death of Tricia, Al never slept in his own bed again. That very first night, Ed took his hand and lay down with him, holding him tightly. After that, Ed and Al seldom slept alone again.

Al had known all along that he wanted Ed, even if he didn't really understand why his brother made him hot and cold and faint sometimes. He just knew, instinctively, that he would always feel this way about Ed. And Ed didn't have a clue. He just knew that there was one driving goal in his life, other than their hideous quest, and that was to keep Al safe and at his side. The day that Mason, disguised in the garb of a wild man, beat the hell out of Al on Yock Island, Ed found the strength to chase him off with a knife. Then he seized his semi conscious brother by the front of his shirt and shrieked for him to answer him. When Al groggily opened his eyes and responded Ed kissed him. In all honesty, Ed had kissed his brother many times; light chaste innocent kisses. Usually when Ed would get high strung about something and Al would calm him down. Then Ed would hold him and kiss him softly. But when his mouth found Al's that night on Yock Island, it was no light dry innocent kiss. Al was in the middle of talking, his mouth open, and his breath, rank from days and days of little oral hygiene, strange foods, and the muck of battle, there was… something there… that went straight to his head. His tongue darted into his brother's mouth and he drank from the sweetness that was Al. Then he pulled back, startled, both of them breathing erratically. A delicate blush stained Ed's high cheekbones, and he looked away. In usual Ed fashion, he submerged what had happened, but it colored every action between him and his brother from that day. He was softer around Al, gentler somehow, and even more fiercely protective of him. As for Al, everything crystallized for him. He realized, the moment he felt his brother's tongue in his mouth, what all the years had been showing him. He was in love with his brother.

Then there came the gate, and the loss of Ed's limbs and Al's body. And Ed was crushed. All his life he only wanted to protect and care for his brother. And he'd almost cost him his life and condemned him to live in a shell of armor. Sweet, perfect, loving Al, always so tactile, so touchy feely… unable to feel even the simplest most innocent of touches. Unable to feel anything… but the memory of a body he once wore with such grace. And Ed burned with purpose. He would rectify what he had done. He would get Al's body back, no matter what. And he burned to punish himself as well. Automail was perfect for him. Not only would it allow him to find a way to fix what he had broken, but the pain… ah, the pain of it… He deserved no less. All he had to do was look at the expressionless mask of the armor's helmet, hear the slightly tinny sound of his brother's voice coming from it… and he loved the pain of it. When he would groan with the agony of docking his artificial limbs, he welcomed the pain, embraced it. Then, shaken and weak, he would allow the cold steel of his brother's new body to cradle his sweating body, and silver tears would track down his face as he would softly beg Al's forgiveness.

For four years, the Elric brothers lived together, laughed together and loved together… and suffered together. They had their ups and their downs, and one horrible time when Al began to doubt his own existence and they were separated in coldness.

But that passed. When Ed's body began to mature, and he began to burn with teenaged hormones, nothing would induce him to act upon them. There was no way Ed was going to experience the pleasures of the flesh if Al couldn't. He wouldn't even masturbate. How could he, when Al, once so in love with sensation and tactile things, couldn't? No, he wouldn't even touch himself. Not until Al could. Those last two thoughts blended in his mind until they became the idea that he wouldn't touch himself, until Al could touch him. Every time it crossed his mind, he would blush. Al was his little brother! How could he want his little brother to touch him? Even after all those years, Ed could still remember vividly, the curve of his brother's smile, the warmth of his velvety skin, and that sweet honey scent that he always had from some reason. When they were younger, Ed used to tease him and say that Al would rub himself down with honey every night. But sometimes, now that Al was armor, and things were terrible, Al would hold him and comfort him with gentle caresses and soft nuzzles with his cold metal face, and Ed would catch just the faintest whiff of honey. It was these times that Ed wanted Al to touch him more intimately, yearned for it, and hated himself. Not only had he denied his brother years of life in a body that could feel, but now he wanted his brother to give him soft pleasure when it could not be reciprocated? Hell no! Thus when those inexplicable moments when his body would squirm and ache with need, he ignored it. It made him bad tempered, prone to fits of aggressive anger and self-recrimination. When Al saw him squirming in bed with an impressive erection, he slipped away to give his brother time to take care of it. But when he would return, Ed would sullenly tell him he didn't need to leave, and Al noticed that there was no change in his brother's overwrought body. Al become concerned with potential problems, like today when he told Colonel Mustang to fuck off and die. It was a very good thing that the colonel had a thing for Ed, for he could have brought the boy up on insubordination charges, but he didn't. In time, Ed might explode upon someone who would. Not to mention, seeing Ed squirm in dissatisfaction made Al's heart ache. Al told him he needed to take care of himself, but Ed refused. When Al gently tried to insist, Ed exploded; shouting that until Al could feel there was no way Ed was going to… to… do anything of that sort. There were tears in his golden eyes as he begged his brother to understand, to forgive his fits and starts. It would go away, it always did. Just… stay with him. Then Ed restlessly turned away and looked out the window, tension vibrating through his small slender frame. And Al came to a decision. He reached blindly into the basket on the table, and found a tub of butter. Scooping some out, he laved his leather palm liberally with it, and hoped he didn't scare his brother half to death. After all, a single thoughtless moment on the armored boy's side could crush one of Ed's bones, much less more tender sensitive flesh. But Al had been touching his brother for years and was confident he wouldn't hurt him. Then he walked over to his brother, and pulled him back against his cold chest plate.

"Al… what…" Ed gave a shocked gasp when Al's leather gauntlet slipped effortlessly past the loose waistband of his shorts. "What the hell… Al… oh god!" Al's leather hand, generously coated with butter, closed softly around his brother's swollen throbbing penis and he began to slowly pump Ed's cock through his fingers. Rockets exploded behind Ed's eyes, blinding him, as pleasure screamed through his body at what his brother was doing to him. It was so unexpected, so startling, he didn't even think to struggle. He just arched his back into his brother's gentle hand and moaned his name softly, reaching behind with his automail hand to cup the back of Al's metallic neck. To Al's disappointment, it didn't take long. Four thrusts into his hand and Ed groaned Al's name between clenched teeth and came copiously all over that huge softly loving hand. Then, utterly spent and completely exhausted, Ed collapsed into his brother's arms, Al's cool metal soothing his feverish body. "I love you… Al…" he said drowsily. "My… beautiful… perfect angel… Al…" And he fell asleep, as quickly as that. Al carried him over to the bed, and gently cleaned the butter and semen from Ed's body as well as his own hand. Then he laid his cool metal face against his brother's sleeping cheek and wished with all his heart that he could kiss him.

The next morning, Ed did not speak of what had happened between them. Al was afraid that his brother would react negatively. But Ed just smiled weakly at him, and even went to Mustang later that morning and apologized to him, leaving his superior officer staring after him in surprise. And he began to masturbate at least. He still refused to lose his virginity, but he never let his body get so tense and wound up with sexual frustration again. To Al's quiet disappointment and joy. As for Ed, the pleasure he'd received from his brother was so intense, so blindingly wonderful, it colored his waking thoughts for years to come. And when he would slip away to ease his fevered body, it was his brother's face, as it used to be years ago, his brother's sleek and tender body then, that he visualized as he came hotly over his own fingers. He even went so far as to sneak behind doors and furniture to masturbate to the sound of Al's innocent and beautiful voice as his brother talked to someone else, suckling his own automail fingers, fantasizing that it was Al touching him again; Al's metal in his mouth as he muffled his moans and came.

Time passed, and then there was the gate again, and the boys were separated. For Ed, it was a living horror - not knowing if Al was alive or dead, still trapped in that armor or living and laughing and crying and playing again. And the excruciating loneliness… he missed his brother with a heartache that would never end. A day would not pass that Ed did not think of Al, and grieve over his loss.


	2. States of Separation

For Love of an Angel

Chapter Two

States of Separation

**AN; **For a little while, I will be following canon pretty closely, for the first FMA series anyway. So for right now, think CoS.

It was hard to be a stranger in a strange land, very hard. Sometimes, it was so hard Ed felt as if he couldn't go on, and the only think keeping him from surrendering to the darkness, to the craving for oblivion, was not knowing his brother's fate. And being in this strange place, among terrifying similar yet different faces didn't help one bit; especially his friendship with a carbon copy of what his brother would be if not for those years in Armor. The resemblance was so uncanny, Ed hated to see Alfons Heidrich with his eyes closed. It made his heart pound in his chest. Only when he could see those damnably different cornflower blue eyes could he deal with the young man with any equanimity.

Ed missed Al, with every fiber of his being. Missed him, yearned for him, yearned for the quiet love within that angelic heart. And he was so far away now. Far away in time and space with little evident hope of getting home. But All was in Amestris, and everything within Ed called out to be reunited with his brother. Somehow, somewhere, there was a way home. Somehow, somewhere, Ed would find it.

************

Ed was drunk. Very drunk. He'd seen his brother, his Angel and he was alive and well and with his body in Amestris. At first he told Alfons that he wanted to celebrate, and he did. But knowing Al was alive, just beyond his reach, made him refill his glass again and again. Noa flirted with him, but he just laughed. All he could talk about was his memories of his little brother Al. Noa kissed him, but again, he just laughed. Resentfully, she muttered something about homosexuality to Alfons and went to bed in a huff. This started the younger man to thinking. He watched Ed curiously that night. Perhaps that was why Ed never noticed the girls that were constantly throwing themselves at him. When Noa had arrived, Alfons had wondered how much Ed felt for her. Now he knew. He tingled slightly. He'd been attracted to Ed since the day they met; unlike Ed himself, Alfons knew he was homosexual. He'd had lovers before, but no one like Ed. Only since Noa had come to live with them, did Alfons learn that the reason Ed threw up a wall between them was because he looked so much like his lost little brother. Later, he gently held Ed's hair out of the way when the young man was violently ill from drink in the bathroom. He undressed his secret sweetheart and tucked him into bed. Unable to help himself, he sat on the edge and softly stroked Ed's drowsy cheek. To his delight, the befuddled young man turned his head to nuzzle Alfons hand, kissing and licking the palm moistly. Dizzy with excitement, he leaned over and kissed him. Ed quickly opened his mouth to his friend's eager tongue and moaned softly. Electrified, Alfons stripped his clothes off and crawled into bed, kissing Ed deeply. The strong flavor of mint tea that Ed had rinsed his mouth with did not quite cover the faint taste of vomit, but Alfons didn't care. Ed was kissing him back! Ed was squirming under his erotic caresses, his hands gripping the young German's back. Ed's cock was hot and hard and digging into his belly… Gasping softly, Alfons rubbed his own aching erection against Ed's steely arousal, working his inebriated friend into a sexual frenzy. It didn't take long, and suddenly Ed climaxed wildly, hot and sticky across his friend's thighs and belly.

"Al…" Ed moaned, lost in a haze of dreamy pleasure as he came, tightly holding the warm blond body over his. "Oh, Al… I love you… I've missed you so much… oh Al…"

Alfons froze above him, his penis throbbing painfully despite the words that had just shattered his heart. White faced, he lay still upon his shuddering friend until Ed finished, gave him a sloppy kiss, and fell into a contented, drink induced sleep. Unable to help himself, Alfons returned the wet affectionate kiss, then rose slowly. Ed didn't want him after all. Ed only wanted… his brother. Shocked and miserable, he gently cleaned Ed off and covered him with the blanket, then retreated into his own room. There he used the fingers of one hand to clean Ed's semen off his belly and legs, suckling them clean as he masturbated frantically, unable to see anything in his mind's eyes, but the look of Ed in passionate abandon.

The next morning, when Ed sleepily walked into the kitchen and found Alfons eating breakfast, he had no idea that the two of them had made love the night before. Ed merely thought it another of the many erotic dreams he'd had of Al since their separation. And Alfons only smiled sadly at him, and never said a word.

Back in Amestris, Al went into the snowy wilds, searching for Mustang in his self-imposed exile. The ex general, unaccustomed to visitors, had just bid farewell to Havoc and Breda the day before. When he saw that small, red-coated figure struggling through the snow, his heart faltered for a moment, and before he knew it, he was running out the door, blood racing through his veins. By the time he reached the boy, his excitement and joy faded away. It wasn't Ed. Al's young face, cheeks cherry red in the cold, looked up at him and smiled gently.

"General Mustang," he said in that soft sweet young voice, exactly the same as when he was a suit of armor save that it was no longer tinny. "Aren't you cold?"

Surprised, Mustang only then realized he'd dashed out into the snow in only his uniform. "Al… I… came to welcome you."

Al regarded the older man solemnly for a moment. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"For what?" Mustang asked politely.

"For not being Ed."

******

Back at the outpost, Mustang let Al in, and the boy stamped the snow from his brown boots and did the same to that agonizingly familiar red coat before stepping inside. In short order, Mustang had brewed coffee for himself, and cocoa for Al.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods, Alphonse?" Mustang asked quietly, watching the boy sip his cocoa with an almost erotic pleasure. Obviously, even after two years, Al was reveling in sensation.

"I'm hiding out and…"

Dark anger suddenly flashed in Mustang's eye, and he reached for the phone near the table. "Who's bothering you? Tell me and I'll have them picked up immediately."

Al laughed, so much like Ed that Mustang's heart squeezed painfully. "Oh, please don't do that, sir. It's the State that I'm hiding from."

Mustang looked blank. "Come again?" Then his eyes narrowed. "What have you been up to, Alphonse Elric? I thought it was Ed who was the trouble maker, not you."

Al grinned, holding up his hand placatingly. "I've done nothing wrong save refuse to enlist in the alchemy program time and again. They just wont take no for an answer."

"Ah," Mustang's face cleared. "That's right. They want you to be the Soul Alchemist." He coughed delicately. "I've heard. In fact, should you wander my way, I'm under orders to do all that I can to convince you to join us."

Al was amused. "The Soul Alchemist? They've named me already? I thought only the Fuhrer did that _after_ you were accepted into the program."

Mustang shrugged. "You don't even have to take the tests or the assessments. I can certify you this very moment if you like. They want you pretty badly."

Al belatedly tugged off his gloves, laying them carefully back to back lest the alchemic symbols on the palms touch and accidentally transmute something. "But I'm only 13, this time around, anyway."

"Ed was 12, younger than you," Mustang reminded the boy gently.

"But I'm not Ed. I don't have near his power and talent, and certainly none of his skill."

"Don't play games, Alphonse. Not with me." Mustang looked at the boy shrewdly. "Everyone's heard of Alphonse Elric, Fullmetal's brother. The Elric surname has become synonymous with alchemic power and skill. Even out here I've heard whispers and rumors about you. You've become as much as a legend as your brother."

The boy flushed with embarrassment, and looked away. He truly didn't feel that he was anywhere near Ed's caliber. "You know how rumors are; they grow in the telling."

"I've read the reports as well. They don't embellish. Why, they wanted to give you Ed's title. They wanted you to become the next Fullmetal Alchemist, seeing as you were a suit of armor for four years." He held up one hand calmly when Al's big expressive eyes flashed with anger. "Relax, Al. I may not be a general anymore, but my name still counts for something. I keep renewing Ed's licenses, every year, so they can't declare him dead, and like yourself, he will never have to do another assessment again either, thus, his title is not available."

"Thank you, sir," Al whispered stricken. "He's not dead…"

"I know, Al. I know."

"General…"

"It's corporal now."

"Whatever…" Al waved his hands almost impatiently. "I didn't just come here to seek refuge with you. I came because… I've seen him, general. I've seen Ed. He's alive."

Mustang froze. "Al…"

"I have! Listen…" And Al told him all about Liore and sending a portion of his soul through the gate. He told him of meeting Ed and the possibility of opening the gate again to bring Ed home. They talked, long into the night, even after exhausting all possible avenues to said gate, moving on to reminisce about Ed and the past.

********

It was midmorning when Mustang woke. He listened at Al's door and heard nothing, so he went out to chop some more firewood for the day. Coming back in with an armful of wood, he placed them on the rack next to the fireplace, and heard muffled moans coming through Al's closed door. Thinking the boy was having a nightmare, he opened it just a crack and peeked inside. If Al was anything like Ed, one didn't wake an Elric from a nightmare with impunity. It could be unhealthy. But he was stunned by what he saw, his feet riveted to the floor as he witnessed Al masturbating on the bed.

Sunlight flooded in through the window, puddling in golden rays around the lithe young body in the bed. Al was lying on his back, completely naked. His head was thrown back, loose hair falling in a honeyed tangle around his shoulders and pillows. His throat was exposed and every inch of his body gleamed in a fine coat of sweat. His quivering legs were spread wide, knees slightly bent, toes curled tightly into the blanket, belly taut and ridged with effort. But what stole Roy's breath and drove every drop of blood from his brain to his groin was the way Al gripped his hard and swollen penis, the loose fist sliding slowly up and down his length as his hips rocked and thrust. And the sounds Al made! Roy thought he might faint to hear the soft pants and moans that escaped from the younger man's throat.

Mustang's breathing was hitched and uneven as he leaned closer to the crack in the door, drinking in the mind shattering sights and sounds of that sleek and honeyed angel in erotic abandon. Al gave a soft gasp, his hand tightening around his cock, pumping more firmly and more quickly. Al's head fell forward and Roy saw how flushed Al's face was, eyes half closed and glazed with passion, his pink mouth parting and he licked his lips in blind pleasure. Al's free hand moved caressingly across his chest, to lightly pinch one roused pink peak. Al gasped again, and his hand moved even faster, working himself hard. The hand left his chest to clench the blanket tightly. His hips jerked, lifted. God, he was so close. Then he spoke for the first time, his voice husky and growly. "Ah… N… Niisan… I love you…"

Shocked and numbed by what he'd seen and heard, Mustang finally found the power to back away, and leave the boy to his privacy. Al might not remember everything that transpired since that fateful day in Resenbool so long ago, but it was clear to see that he remembered a passion for his older brother.

*********

Mustang would always remember that interlude, back in the deep snow and ice of the Northern front, when a young man visited him and revealed unknowing a deep dark secret; for not long after that, Al left him to his frozen regrets, and monsters began to crawl from the earth. An invasion through a Gate that Al had watched a friend die to open, for love of his brother. There was the heart break of Al's tears when Ed returned once more, and then tried to leave him anew. And then it was Mustangs turn to cry; Watching both boys vanish into a strange world, fearing he would never, ever see either of them again.


	3. Reunion

For Love of an Angel

Chapter 3

Reunion

Once more the hazy blue skies of Germany vaulted overhead, the olive green tint of the poplars danced with the cool, petrol scented breeze. Germany; so hated, so loathed, so _lonely. _ After the brief sojourn back in Amestris, this world was even more bland now than ever before. Yet, Ed couldn't find it in his heart to complain, because, locked tightly in his flesh hand was the slightly smaller one of his brother.

At last! _At last! _

Edward discovered that he could do anything, handle anything, if he only had his brother beside him. And now, after two nightmarish years, he had just that. And suddenly Germany was unexpectedly beautiful.

***************

At last Ed was able to shake everyone off, even Noa. It really was no hardship to tell the girl that she would have to find somewhere else to stay for a little while. After all, she did betray him, and almost cost him his life. Besides, he had Al now, and he didn't want anyone or anything to interfere with that. After two years of Al-less-ness, Ed wanted to hog his brother all to himself. The moment the apartment door was shut and locked, Ed leaned back against it and let his eyes devour his little brother. God… so beautiful… and so belovedly familiar, save that Al was a little more grown since the last time he saw that sweet innocent utterly perfect human body. He had the same beautiful honey blond hair, almost as long as Ed's own golden locks now, and tied back similarly. His skin was a soft almost luminescent amber, like light shining through a jar of honey. His eyes were similarly unusual like Ed's own, but instead of bright gold, they glowed like vats of darkened clover honey, like what his mother used to buy so many years ago. Al used to tease Ed about how the older Elric brother must have been cast in gold… golden eyes, sunshine gold hair, and gold dusted skin. Well, now Ed could tease Al about how he must have been made from honey, with his liquid dark eyes and honey bright hair, and glowing honeyed skin. Ah, so beautiful, so beloved, so perfect and pure and innocent, like an angel dipped in honey. Ed smiled secretively at his lack of poetry. Honey dipped angel indeed. But so very true. And how ironically appropriate - Ed, with his gold (and silver) form, hard edged and brilliant and almost metallic in personality, hard like the metal, and Al, sweet and pure and honey from head to toe. Damn, it was almost scary. In coloring, personality, and even scent, both boys were uniform. While Ed always reeked of metal, no matter how assiduously he would bathe, so Al carried the scent of honey and wildflowers.

While all this… poetry… was running through Ed's mind, Al turned to his brother in the strange living room and smiled anxiously. "Niisan… why are you looking at me that way? Are you…"

Two steps was all it took, and Ed was pulling Al roughly into his arms, cutting off his brother's words with the surprisingly fierce hug he gave him, burying his face in the crook of Al's neck, tears hot against the younger boy's velvet soft neck. The scent of honey and flowers filled his nostrils and he shuddered. "Al…" It came out in a strangled whimper.

It made Al dizzy. "Niisan…" he whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around his brother, hands clenched tightly in the strange clothes he wore. He buried his face in Ed's dirty hair, breathing deeply of the scent of smoke and hot metal and… so very, very good!

Their bodies pressed together, as for the very first time in their lives, they were almost the same height. Toe to toe, thigh to thigh, hips to hips, belly to belly, and chest to chest. If they were any closer to each other, they would have become one flesh. Al could feel Ed's maleness stirring gently to life against his own waking member.

Suddenly, Ed's fingers dug into Al's hair, just above the band that tied those beautiful honey blond locks back. In desperation, Ed slightly lifted his face, and his closed mouth planted warm and wet kisses all over his brother's face again and again. Al's legs weakened and he staggered back, taking Ed with him and the two of them fell onto the couch. Joyous laughter bubbled up in both of them until they collapsed against each other, panting and chuckling. Then Ed sat up and straddled one of Al's legs and smoothed his brother's hair back tenderly.

"You're here," Ed's voice quavered slightly. "You're really here… And so damn beautiful."

"I think that's my line, Niisan," Al smiled, reaching up to cup Ed's face in his hands, thumbs softly stroking his cheekbones. His hands trailed down his brother's body slowly; down his neck, over his collarbones, down the length of his chest… and suddenly felt warm wetness. Al froze, his face going pale as he drew back one hand, bright red streaks staining the tips of his dirty white gloves. "Blood…" Suddenly, he attacked Ed's clothes, fear lending him strength as he ripped Ed's shirt open to reveal a long cut on his flank, bleeding sluggishly. "You're… you're hurt!"

Ed had completely forgotten the annoying little injury Eckhart had given him back on the rocket-powered airship. "It's just a scratch, Al…"

But Al wasn't listening. He bucked his hips, unbalancing Ed's precarious perch on his leg. Ed squawked and found himself laying flat on his back on the floor with Al straddling his thighs, pulling his shirt and vest clean off his body.

"I'm telling you, Al, I'm fine." Ed bit his lips hard to keep from laughing as Al's fingers raced over his chest and sides ticklishly.

"I'll be the judge of that, thank you." Tensely, Al examined his brother's body closely. Other than the cut and sundry scrapes and bruises, the scars on Ed's body were familiar and beloved. With a sigh of relief, Al bent down and tenderly kissed the injury, faintly tasting copper. Ed gave a sharp indrawn breath. When Al opened his belt and began tugging on his pants, Ed's hands closed over his brother's sharply. All the kisses and caresses, and most especially Al's squirmy body had given him one hell of an erection. If Al found it, Ed knew he would die of shame. "No!" I'm… I'm alright, Al. Don't worry anymore." His cheeks were rosy.

Al bit his lip. He knew his brother was aroused. He could feel it, sense it, smell it. So was he. His fingers twitched to stroke him. But obviously Ed wasn't ready to face it yet and Al was nothing if not patient. He stood up and held out his hand to his brother.

"C'mon, Niisan. Let's get you cleaned up and that cut tended to. You don't want it to get infected, do you?"

Ed grumbled, but Al could tell his heart wasn't in it. His golden eyes were glowing too brightly for him to be upset.

While Ed was in the bathroom, Al investigated the kitchen. So absorbed in snooping, he didn't hear Ed sneaking up on him. In one split second, he caught a whiff of clean fresh Ed and then his brother's lips were tickling his ear. "Boo."

Al levitated about a foot while Ed laughed and caught him. "Your turn, Al." He pecked his brother moistly on the cheek and smacked his bottom, reveling in Al's breathless squeak. "Get a move on. That water's not getting any warmer and your smell is not getting any sweeter." A blatant lie, for Al could fall into the proverbial bucket and still smell good enough to eat.

Al laughed, making Ed's heart flip, and went into the bathroom while Ed fixed them a late dinner. When he came out, they ate, cleaned up, and got into tank tops and shorts for sleeping. Lying in Ed's less than big bed together, they proceeded to talk and laugh and cry far into the night.

"You're really not mad, Niisan? That I followed you through the gate?" Al asked hesitantly.

God, no, Al!" Ed suddenly rolled onto his brother's chest, his legs lying to one side. He tenderly smoothed Al's honey blond hair from his face. "I've missed you… so damn much." He fell silent a moment, watching his brother's eyes glittering in the moonlight streaming through the window. "God, you are so damn beautiful… like an angel. My angel. I love you." He dipped his head, giving Al a soft and lingering kiss.

"N…Niisan…" Al stammered, his hands sliding up Ed's back beneath his shirt, fingers warm against bare flesh. "I… love you too. I've always been in love with you. I know… I know you're my brother, but I don't care. I can't help it. I never could. I love you."

When Ed drew back abruptly, Al's hands fell away. He miserably turned away, drawing his knees up and burying his face in them. "Now you are sorry I came, aren't you?" His voice was muffled and choked with tears. "I… shouldn't have told you. I should… should have kept… it hidden… like I have all along…I'm sorry, Niisan! Please… please… don't… don't hate me…"

White faced, Ed watched his brother's shoulders shake as he degenerated into sobbing. Al was in love with him? Always had been? Had been keeping it a secret? And all this time, Ed had been afraid of what Al would think if he ever found out that he lusted for his little brother! All those wasted years!

"You damn fool!" Ed's face turned red in fury.

Al's head jerked up, startled, sparkling with tears. "Niisan…"

"Do you have any idea… _any idea_… how guilty I've felt? How afraid I was of you finding out?" Ed was sputtering he was so angry.

"Niisan?"

"Ever since Yock Island, I've fantasized about you a million times. Even when you were armor! And when you touched me in Central and you made me come… God, the pleasure… I didn't dare let you touch me again. I just wanted your hands on my body again. I wanted to rub against you until I came screaming. And when I finally did start to masturbate, it was you I was dreaming of! I can't count the times, when we were in Central or East City, or wherever the hell we were, that I would hide behind a door or a couch so I could make myself come to the sound of your voice! Your beautiful, pure, ethereal voice!"

"Niisan!"

"I'm the older brother! It's my job to protect you, not seduce you. You should have told me! Damn you, Alphonse Elric! We could have been making love for years! We could…"

Al gave up trying to reason with his brother, and scrambled to his knees like Ed now was and silenced him by simply reaching out to brush away an wayward lock of gold from his brother's fevered eyes, letting the touch linger across his cheek tenderly.

"Shhh, Niisan. Shhh."

When Al's body pressed intimately against his, those beautiful hands touching him, Ed's face paled, then a rosy flush mantled his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. His furiously yellow feline eyes softened immediately to a vulnerable golden glimmer; blindly nuzzling closer, allowing himself to be led by the simple touch of Al's hand. And when the boy leaned a little closer and tenderly brushed those perfect lips against his own, Ed completely lost control. He lunged forward, capturing his brother's waist in his automail arm and forcing him onto his back as the sweet and innocent kiss turned into a raging inferno. His other hand quickly pressed Al's legs apart so that he could lay in the cradle of his brother's body, thrusting against him frantically.

Al wisely realized there what no holding Ed back now. Though he dreamed of tender lovemaking with his brother, he was likewise too wound up to go slow. Knowing both of them would not last long in this condition, he didn't want his first time with his brother to end up with them coming in their pants. He tugged wildly on Ed's shirt, needing to feel the warm and cool contrasts of his brother's body against his own. Somehow he managed to get it off, and began working on the shorts.

Ed laughed wildly, joyously, and released his brother's waist long enough to use his automail to rip Al's shirt clean off his body, then fell to feasting on that beautiful honeyed flesh. He worked his way down quickly, latching onto Al's sensitive nipples and suckling firmly, like a hungry babe.

Al completely lost track of what his was doing, leaving Ed's shorts only half pulled down that firm rear, and clutching his brother's head, moaning helplessly, wrapping his legs around Ed's hips. Some slight sense penetrated Ed's clouded mind, for he eased up enough to pry his brother's legs from around his body and work the shorts off. Al lay back and panted, watching his brother with burning eyes and flushed cheeks. Then he leaned up and kissed Ed wetly, tongue caressing his slowly, as his hands finally pulled Ed's shorts off and threw them to the side. Then he reached between them and curled his hand around Ed's raging erection.

"Al… oh my god… Al…" Moaning, he covered his brother's gripping hand with his own, thrusting firmly into Al's loose fist. "Must… stop… I'm gonna come, my angel… Please… Don't want to come… without you… Angel…"

"It's alright, Niisan," Al panted feverishly, sitting up and pulling Ed between his bent knees, putting his brother's legs over his, and continuing to caress Ed's cock while it thrust against his own. "I've wanted this… forever…" Using one hand to rub their penises together, the other hand tangled in his brother's bright gold hair to kiss him so deeply he felt as if his tongue was down his brother's throat.

Ed knew he was lost. He couldn't hold back. Then, Al's cock jerked hard against his, and it was all over. With a fierce growl, he scrambled to his knees without breaking contact, and pushed his little brother back onto the bed, driving hard and fast against his body, feeling the hot wetness of semen bubbling up between them. Al threw his head back and shrieked "NIISAN!" his back arching hard and high. Both boys collapsed into quivering panting heaps, the scent of sweat and semen like a hot blanket all around them.

Finally, Ed lifted his head, and carefully arranged his brother's body in the bed, his face fierce. Al watched him hesitantly.

"Niisan… are you… sorry?"

Ed's head jerked up in a predatory motion. "You're mine now, Al. My angel. Mine. And I will _kill_ anyone who tries to take you away from me. Mine. Do you understand?" And before Al could answer him, he dipped his head to Al's belly, softly licking the sweet come and sweat from his brother's body, suckling the same from the perfect spent penis he'd dreamed about for years.

"God, Niisan," Al gasped, then smiled joyously. "Yes. I do understand. I've been yours since the day I was born." And when Ed was done, he laid his older brother back with a shy smile. "And you are mine as well, Niisan. All mine. Forever." Then he cleaned his brother's body in the same tender loving way. When dawn began to streak the east in faint pinks and roses, the dying night shone down on two exhausted lovers, sleeping tangled up in each other's bodies.

It was well into midmorning before Al slowly woke. The first thing he noticed was the scent of Ed surrounding him like a comforting blanket. Warm fingers were touching his side softly. His eyes fluttered open to find Ed lying beside him, golden eyes watching him tenderly. "Niisan," he whispered softly. His eyes filled with tears of happiness. Last night wasn't a dream. He didn't wake this morning to an empty bed and an aching body.

"Al, what's wrong?" Concerned, Ed moved closer, taking his little brother into his arms. "Please don't cry, Angel. Tell me what's wrong?"

"You're… you're here. I'm not alone. You're real…" He buried his face in Ed's neck.

Ed gave a husky laugh, running his fingers; both cool and warm, over his brother's bare back. "I know the feeling well. Oh, Al. I've dreamed of this with you." He nudged his brother's head up and began to kiss him slowly.

Yes. Germany was certainly a beautiful place now.


End file.
